User talk:Wolf's Scar
Please read our Manual of Style and other policies for guidelines on contributing. *Internal pages: ** Things to cleanup ** Things to edit ** League of Legends Wiki's forum ** Forum:General Discussion ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a League of Legends Wikian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! -- Technology Wizard (Talk) 01:00, July 13, 2012 |} Volibear skin issue Hello. Nice to meet you. The skin wasn't properly names, so the template didn't read the file it was named under. It was named Volibear Thunder LordLoading.jpg when it should have been Volibear ThunderLordLoading.jpg. Anyway, it seems to be on your profile now :-) 07:18, July 16, 2012 (UTC) : By NeonSpotlight. 21:24, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Kayle skin issue Hello. I checked your profile, and I don't see the problem. Has it been fixed, or what exactly is the issue? 08:08, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Available skins The list of available skins often gets forgotten when new champions/skins are released. If you feel that it needs to be updated, the table is found on a separate page Champion skin/Available skins. --Sydeyc (talk) 22:27, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :Please make sure to work in source mode and to preview you edits before you publish. You erased the entire available skin page's content. :P Sydeyc (talk) 01:26, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Moderator nomination League_of_Legends_Wiki:Request_for_Moderator/Wolf%27s_Scar 01:27, April 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: HowLing Abyss I don't even know how I am an admin, I'm so bad at editing. Thanks for pointing it out :3 20:37, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Good work Hello. I just came into work and my entire recent changes feed was filled with you moving stuff around and cleaning up all sorts of pages. Keep up the awesome work! --DocTanner (talk) 04:07, October 26, 2013 (UTC) : Hey there DocTanner, I do apologize about filling up the recent changes feed with my edits. If I could hide them I would. Though, about the matter is that I believe skin screenshots should belong on a champion's skin page and not their background for several reason. The obvious is that they're skin images, but also doing this will allow viewers look at both the skin art and the skin model in the same place. And there is a lot of images to move. Again I am really sorry. Yet, there is no need for sarcastic comments nor statements of poor taste about me on your page. Anyway have a good one. Wolf's Scar (talk) 04:35, October 26, 2013 (UTC) I wasn't being sarcastic. I meant exactly what I said. You've been doing a lot of work and it looks great. --DocTanner (talk) 05:03, October 26, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: Ohh! I think I understand the confusion. You saw the conversation titled "edit spam" on my talk page. That's entirely unrelated. Another user was asking a question about hiding edits because he was doing a lot of work with his profile a week or so ago. I apologize for the confusion. This message was only meant to recognize and congratulate you for your hard work, not to complain about the number of edits. Edits are good. :) --DocTanner (talk) 05:06, October 26, 2013 (UTC) : I totally misread your comment and I apologize for my mistake. I was a bit confused that night to be honest. Thank for you clearing that up and I'm glad you think my edits are good. Again, I'm sorry for my misinterpretation of your message. Let me know if I can help you with anything. Best regards. Wolf's Scar (talk) 17:11, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Screenshots Format is better as File:Champion_Skin_Screenshots. Reasoning is that it parses better for searching/categorization. 23:29, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Health Regeneration per 5 As we a wiki, we have been attempting to make health regeneration (and by extension mana regeneration) as the stander way to write it out. I and many of the mods know that all the items in the tooltip have it written with the 'per 5 seconds' at the end of it but the reason why we do not care to have written out is because almost anything with health regeneration is based off of every 5 seconds (this includes champion information). The only time they don't is when they are stated with something like: heal of max health every second. As it is, the stander is every 5 seconds and to save space and not clutter (or take up another line) within the small info box with unnecessary information, we don't write it. You might find a few items that goes against these, and if you do, please change it so it doesn't have the 'per 5'. I'm been trying to keep it like that, but as since this is a wiki, people changes it all the time and I'm unaware of it because I don't look at every item page. I hope you understand and I'm grateful for your continue improvements for our wiki. ClariS (talk) 22:37, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :Hey ClariS. My only thoughts on this were that someone not so familiar with the game might be confused without the "per 5 seconds" added in. I thought it best to copy Riot's "wording" as they describe the item's stats. I for one, even though not new to game, like the seconds-per-regen added in as it helps clarify the item overall. I apologize for insisting to add the seconds-per-regen, but I was only thinking of overall clarity of items as well as of the players not so familiar with item stats. Thank you for your comments and I will do my best to continue to improve this wiki. Have a good one! Wolf's Scar (talk) 22:53, November 23, 2013 (UTC)